


You Like?

by courtinggtrouble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Singer!Jaskier, Witcher!Geralt, geralt is horny, jaskier is a whole ass snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtinggtrouble/pseuds/courtinggtrouble
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are meant to meet for lunch after Jaskier's music video shoot but his outfit leaves Geralt a little...hot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a particular photo of joey batey

Jaskier was doing a shoot for a new music video that was taking up a lot of his time, leaving their shared apartment feeling empty. Leaving Geralt itching to hear his voice again, to feel his lips.

And so the Witcher found himself in this predicament, having come to the studio to meet him for lunch, having expected another colourful costume extravaganza, having expected an eagerly awaiting Jaskier at the door. However, upon entering the room, he stumbled.

Geralt stumbled.

He never stumbled.

And yet.

The reason sat on the edge of a bench, listening to who was presumably the director, while people milled about in various costumes and states of undress. But Geralt wasn’t looking at them, no, he was looking at Jaskier.

Jaskier who was seated on the bench in tight black pants and a thin, white tank top that was clinging to his torso, the sweat turning it almost transparent so that Geralt could make out the dark hair on his toned stomach leading down to -

He swallowed as he watched the man, his damned Witcher eyesight allowing him to see across the room, to see the droplet of sweat sliding down the column of Jaskier’s neck, onto the curve of his collar bone, slipping down into the chest hair peaking out from his top. He was panting, likely from some dance number, chest heaving with every breath, red tongue sweeping over his dry lips. Geralt felt his skin burn.

He was playing with the suspenders that arched over his shoulders, his glistening arms rippling with the movement, his other hand moving to brush away the hair, darkened with sweat, sticking to his forehead. He had let it grow out recently and Geralt was not complaining as he watched the man brush back the dangling curls framing his face.

It was then that Jaskier turned slightly, spotting Geralt standing in the doorway like an idiot, smiling brightly, unaware of the effect he was currently having on the Witcher who simply stared. Those sky-blue eyes shone even brighter when encircled by smudged, black liner. 

Jaskier turned back to the director but Geralt couldn’t ignore the burning beneath his skin any longer, couldn’t ignore the need to lick his way down the stretch of Jaskier’s ivory throat, to see his sweat-glistening chest heave because Geralt made it so, to feel the warmth of his hips under his rough fingertips.

Jaskier turned fully to face Geralt, director suddenly forgotten, as he saw the Witcher stride over to him.

“Geralt-hmph” the Witcher broke off whatever he was about to say, bending over the seated man, grabbing his jaw, stubble rough under his fingers and slammed their lips together urgently. Jaskier’s hands grasped Geralt’s forearm, letting out a burning whine as Geralt’s tongue licked into his mouth.

Finally pulling away, the Witcher watched his bluebird’s eyes flutter open, a dusky haze in his ocean eyes. He watched as the man’s breath fluttered out of his wet lips, now pink and parted.

“So,” came Jaskier’s breathy voice, “you like?”

The responding growl was answer enough as he was pulled up and away to some bathroom, his laugh simply heating the fire within the Witcher.

Lunch could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @imweakmylove on the tumbs  
> please comment what you thought


End file.
